


Distractions

by mintywrites



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Fluff, I am incapable of writing anything but fluff I'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers gets distracted by Wrench's hands while he's learning how to sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Ladydorian's ficlet here (slightly NSFW)- http://ladydorian.tumblr.com/post/100725262819/when-wrench-was-first-teaching-numbers-sign-language

_Numbers? Are you paying attention?_

Numbers blinked and looked up to meet Wrench’s gaze as he was brought back to reality. Once again he’d found himself unable to concentrate on what Wrench’s hands were saying despite the fact that he had been staring right at them. He’d only been learning sign language for about a month, but it was taking a lot longer than it should be because he kept getting distracted by how beautiful Wrench’s large, elegant hands were.

_Sorry. Distracted. Repeat?_

Wrench huffed. Those were three words he’d seen Numbers use a few times too many since they’d started working together. He had given Numbers more chances than he usually gave people, and he couldn’t deny that it was because he was attracted to him. Wrench was getting to the end of his rope, though, and he decided to give Numbers one more chance to prove that he was serious about learning sign language. If Numbers blew it, he’d ask for another partner.

Wrench reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pen and notepad.

**You’re always distracted. I thought you wanted to learn ASL.**

He passed the pad and pen across the table to Numbers, who read the note and wrote his response.

**I do want to learn. It’s just difficult to concentrate.**

Wrench scowled. **I don’t get it. You’re always looking at my hands, concentrating on them. How do you get distracted?**

Numbers pursed his lips as he read the note. He tapped the pen on the table and tried to think of an acceptable response. He couldn’t come up with one, so he settled for a half-assed response instead. **I just do. I’ll get better, I promise.**

He passed the pad back to Wrench and watched his partner read the note. Numbers bit his lip as Wrench began to sign words he couldn’t comprehend very quickly and forcefully at him. Wrench’s expression was hardened and positively fed up. After he was done, Wrench composed himself and wrote down a more concise response.

**You’ve been saying that since we first started. Having a hearing partner isn’t worth this shit.**

Numbers’ eyes widened as he read Wrench’s scrawl. He looked up at the taller man, whose arms were crossed and was glaring him down from across the table.

Numbers gulped. He didn’t have anything to lose, he might as well come clean. After taking a moment to come up with a good way to explain it, Numbers wrote, **Do you ever meet someone, and you have to read their lips, but you can’t concentrate on what they’re saying because you’re too focused on how nice their lips look?**

Wrench’s scowl softened into a look of wide-eyed astonishment as he read the note. He knew that feeling well- Numbers didn’t speak out loud to him much anymore, but in the first few weeks of their partnership, Wrench did a lot of lipreading. He always had trouble concentrating on what Numbers was saying because he kept imagining what it would be like to kiss him. Wrench looked up at Numbers and nodded, passing the pad back to him.

Numbers sighed. **That’s kind of what happens when I watch you sign.** Numbers put the tip of the pen back to the paper as if he were going to continue writing. He could fill the entire notepad with explanations of how he loved to watch Wrench’s delicate fingers contort into all different shapes, how mesmerizing each deliberate movement was, how he got lost in his own thoughts imagining how soft and warm his large, strong hands must feel…

Numbers snapped himself out of it and instead added **And that’s why I get distracted.** before pushing the pad back over to Wrench.

Wrench’s eyes widened even further and a blush began to creep across his face as he read the note. He looked up at Numbers in disbelief, and saw his partner looking over at him sheepishly from across the table. Numbers seemed as though he was expecting Wrench to either usher Numbers out of his apartment or punch him in the face.

Numbers’ eyes wavered in fear and his posture stiffened as he watched Wrench stand up and walk around the table, joining Numbers on the other side. The taller man smiled down at his partner and held out a hand, which Numbers took with some apprehension and stood up to face him. Wrench looked down at Numbers, a small smile tugging at his lips as he brought his hand up to the shorter man’s face, his fingers brushing against his reddish brown beard and his thumb lightly tracing his oh-so-distracting lips. When he saw the look of awe in his partner’s eyes and felt the fingers on his other hand being laced together with Numbers’, he leaned down for a kiss. Signing lessons could wait until later.


End file.
